


二重生活

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 本质换头文学拉郎配论青年危机（bushi）我的邻居好像有什么不可告人的秘密。
Relationships: Semi Eita/Udai Tenma





	二重生活

01  
宇内天满被计程车司机叫醒的时候，凌晨三点刚过一刻，周围就剩下街道的路灯还亮着，他咳嗽了两声，把背包里的被退回的两本手稿拿出来扔在座位上，从一堆团成纸团的稿纸里扒拉自己的皮夹子。完全想不起来今天晚上喝了多少，最后清醒的时刻停留在几乎没怎么喝的赤苇京治把自己送上计程车问的那一句“您能一个人回去吗”。  
他那会儿摇了摇头，扯着赤苇的围巾笑着回说：“当然没问题了。”  
后一秒就栽在车后座上了。  
下个月旧的连载要被砍，剩下还有五十多话的内容得在四话以内收尾，其实刚入秋的时候就已经隐约意识到这个事情了，腰斩也不是第一次了。但是他总觉得应该还有转机，要是排名能涨个两位上去不至于垫底就能在差不多圣诞时节画到故事最精彩的章节，现在想想还不如听上一个编辑的话，慢热的故事真是不讨巧。接下来的连载还没定，构思了几个都是差不多的背景，反正照赤苇转述的编辑会议的情况，这两本是没什么用了。  
终于摸到被压在最下面的皮夹，宇内皱眉眯着眼睛去看前排计价表上的数字，摸了最后一张纸币，把硬币都倒出来用手指点了点：“抱歉，钱给您。”  
胳膊勾着背包踉跄着下车，两本手稿掉在地上，他蹲下捡起来，好不容易才在原地站稳了，公寓楼下的路灯一闪一闪，晃着眼睛弄得他又开始头晕，胃里翻江倒海，没忍住就干呕了一声。  
“好难受。”擦了擦嘴，他左手抱着包，右手拿着手稿，一步一步踩着台阶上楼。  
“一、二、三、四，”他自言自语数着，“到了，是第四间。”  
把右手抓着的东西随手一丢，他伸手到背包里，钥匙在哪儿啊，刚刚找皮夹子的时候还摸到了的，绑头发的皮筋在半路上就断了，打着卷的长发散下来很碍事，低着头半张脸都给挡着了，故障的路灯在外头闪着，这条走廊就忽明忽暗的。  
硬底的皮靴子踩在大理石地面上的声音越来越近，不过这个点就算是光着脚走路大约也能听到声响，宇内翻遍了背包也没看见钥匙，他跪在门口把包倒过来，里面的东西掉了一地，几团稿纸蹦了两下滚了几圈，就是没有见着钥匙。  
走路的声音戛然而止。  
“这个是你的吧？”  
戴着黑色皮手套的男人捡起滚到脚下的一团纸，金属制的什么东西掉了出来，宇内跪着身子向前倾用手按住了钥匙，然后抬起头，在看清了对方的脸同一时间他瞪大了眼睛喊道：“对……对不起！”  
啪的关上门，他甚至还能留心带上防盗锁，背靠着门他大喘着气，连酒都醒了一半。  
现在是凌晨三点半过一分钟，宇内天满以为自己见了鬼。

02  
昨天回来得太晚了，挣扎着从睡梦中醒来时眼睛还有点睁不开，转头看见了随手放在床边柜子上的一堆纸团，濑见英太遍眨了眨眼坐起身来，想着大半夜的不管是谁看见一个把脸化成玛丽莲曼森的人估计都得是差不多的反应，隔壁邻居算是已经很有礼貌了。  
不过没办法，他的本职工作和他的业余生活不能够交叉，尽管卸妆是麻烦了一点，但是不把自己装扮成亲妈也认不出的样子的话，濑见也不能安心上台。昨晚这场live是和自己一起组乐队快七年的朋友的最后一次演出了，正月他从老家回来，说是家里要他回去继承旅馆，那时候朋友还特别抗拒地说打死也不放弃在东京的工作，结果上个月父亲中了风，听闻是还在照顾庭院里的花的人突然就倒了地。  
真是世事无常。  
濑见并不喜欢这句话，或者说他不太喜欢一切类似于认了命的话语，好像注定了人在某些时刻就是没得选，只可以去做什么事情。他倒是不知道这种想法是从什么时候开始有的，可能是高三那年他自己也相信了确实有人比他更适合站在场上的一刻，他后来回忆起来就觉得自己挺废物的。  
洗漱完换好上班要穿的衣服，时间还早，濑见打开咖啡机，等着的时候便坐在餐桌边把那些稿纸一张张摊开，潦草的笔触看不出究竟画的是什么，记录了一些文字也很抽象。一边看着这些看不懂的草稿，一边回想稿纸的主人被长长的刘海挡在后面的一双眼睛，濑见想不明白为什么要在意他的眼睛，但就是这么记住了。  
房间里的暖气太闷了，他起身打开阳台的门通风，冬天早晨的太阳光裹挟着寒意爬进屋子里来，他手里捧着马克杯倚着栏杆吹风。往旁边阳台看过去，以前似乎从来没怎么留意过隔壁住着什么人。濑见是工作稳定以后搬过来的，那时他周末晚上时常有演出所以白天都在补觉，但巧合的是只要赶上他演出，隔壁就一定会有人在一大早敲门，还是那种断断续续又不停止的敲门声，外面的人有耐心一会儿就敲一下，里面的人有耐性，打死也不开门。  
他曾经也猜过邻居是做什么的，但濑见又不是个很有好奇心的人，生活琐碎又挤得人喘不过气，他也没工夫揣摩别人的故事。喝掉最后一口咖啡，桌边的手机屏幕亮起来，看了一眼，是同部门的一个后辈，她问他要不要帮他带早餐，句尾还加了可爱的颜文字。叹了一口气，敷衍似的回了一句十分感谢但是自己已经吃过了，他套上门上挂着的大衣，打开家门。  
正准备走的时候又停住脚步回过头盯着隔壁的门，他想可能是因为那双眼睛很漂亮，用俗套的说辞就是，濑见英太以为自己看见了光。

03  
自见鬼事件过去已经足足有一个星期了，拖稿拖出习惯的宇内竟然按时交上了大纲，因为他半夜总想着走廊上有鬼的事情，所以干脆牺牲了大部分睡眠时间用来赶稿，助手看他黑眼圈比之前更严重了，还偷偷问赤苇是不是编辑部那里给老师的压力太大了。  
不排除酒精作用下出现幻觉的可能性，但那个人的声音和他的手都是的的确确实在的存在物才有的，宇内倒也不是真的那么相信自己看见的是鬼，只是正好手里在连载的故事是非现实向，他这段时间满脑子都没什么和现实世界联结的内容。他尝试着打开门偷偷在隔壁出门时看两眼，结果看见的只是普通的上班族，穿着灰色的西装和老式的皮鞋。  
不能说他一点都不失望，是鬼确实不是隔壁的人，还是鬼压根儿就不存在，如果真有什么非日常的事发生，这难道不比他自己画的漫画更精彩？  
三十多岁的宇内天满仍然充满了稀奇古怪的想象力。  
在圣诞节前总算是一切尘埃落定，腰斩的作品正式完结，新的连载通过了会议，他也没想到其他编辑会这么喜欢这个老土的我和邻居竟然都是异能使者的情节，傍晚带着原稿走出漫画编辑部的时候宇内时隔许久终于又觉得呼吸是一件轻松的事情了，刚准备叫上赤苇一起去庆祝一下，看着缩在座位上秒入睡的他便自己对自己说着：“好吧，那我就犒劳犒劳自己。”  
难得赶上街口超市还开着门的时间，再点外卖是有点儿说不过去了，宇内推着购物车盘算着吃火锅要买哪些食材，前前后后装了大半车的东西，他站在边上等着结账，顺便用手腕上的皮筋绑起了头发。对着总价点了点皮夹里的纸币和硬币，他把钱递给营业员。  
“不好意思，您还差一百円。”营业员将托盘推回去。  
他立马又翻了一遍皮夹，发现自己可能把银行卡忘在上一次穿的衣服口袋里了，尴尬地抬头要说对不起时，身后的人伸手将一枚百円硬币放在托盘上，宇内转过头去，看到了那身有点眼熟的灰色西装。  
“如果您不介意的话。”男人开口。  
“那太谢谢您了。”宇内愣了一下而后点头道谢。  
提着袋子走出超市，他在门口等着刚刚的好心人出来，特别认真地开始回忆这个熟悉的声音究竟是在哪儿听过，最后终于是反应过来，样子实在对不上号，但是声音又确实很好认，他就是隔壁被自己当成了鬼的上班族。

04  
濑见是在宇内站在冰柜前挑牛肉的时候认出他来的，他说实在的也没见过他到底长什么样，但是只是因为注意到了眼睛就认定了一定是那个人，在意识到自己跟着他走到了收银台的时候，他自嘲地笑了一声，自己到底在做什么啊。  
“您好，”宇内走上前，“好像这个自我介绍有点儿迟了，我是住在您隔壁的宇内天满。”  
“您好，我是濑见英太。”濑见微微躬身回道。  
绑起头发的人比原先看着还更小一点儿，一路往着回公寓的方向走，两个人聊了起来，和濑见在无聊时候设想的形象几乎完全不同，宇内是个很健谈的人，根本不像个会把自己关在屋子里一直不出来的人。  
“到了截稿日赶稿的时候是会这样的，”宇内挠了挠头，“剩下的时间，一般在睡觉。”  
“这样啊。”濑见应了一声，见他没问那天晚上的事情，也就没有主动解释。  
到了门前宇内邀请他一起吃火锅，打开家门看到了玄关处堆满的东西，濑见便顺势说还是到他家里去吧，电煮锅他也有，而且他还买了啤酒。  
“反正是圣诞嘛。”濑见说道。  
今天晚上他本来是和人约好的，已经提前准备了一些食物，想要等那个人来了一起吃，看情况应该也会过夜，只是中午的时候就收到了别人的分手邮件，说到底可能也不能算分手，因为从头到尾就没确认过关系，他们甚至是不能确认关系的那种关系，他觉得自己不过是在恰当的时候遇到了某个合适过夜的人，在喝到第三瓶时濑见还是这么想的。  
正要打开第四瓶的时候，宇内的耳朵已经全红了，他看起来就很容易喝醉的样子，听到自己说“分手”的事情，他还笑了笑摆摆手说他都好多年没体会过什么叫“分手”了，大学里谈过恋爱，结果开始画漫画以后女朋友就跟着他的睡眠时间一样，离开了他的世界。  
“我感觉我从以前就是这样，做什么事情的时候会一门心思扑上去，其他的一切都跟我没关系，”宇内把杯子里又满上，“久而久之，其他的一切就真的和我没关系了。”  
宇内天满陡然间想起了排球，就是在仰头喝酒闭眼的几秒钟里，他想起了排球。  
对于他而言有些问题就是可以避而不谈，比如说高中毕业后选了没有排球队的大学，让这个过去陪伴自己度过了这么多年的东西从自己的生活里逐渐消失，除了避而不谈，好像没有其他办法。当然多的是人问为什么，宇内起初想好了一套说辞，后来还是决定说实话。  
看向坐在自己对面的濑见，指着墙边的吉他开口问：“所以你为什么不辞职去做乐队呢？”  
“我想可能是因为我是个学不会放下的人，总想什么都有才行。”比起自己已经有点飘的声音，濑见听着很是平静，“我其实做好了准备，我知道很多问题不会得到回答，就好像不是所有的呼唤都会有回音，我也没有始终站在山谷之中，悬崖毕竟是个危险的地方，我没必要在高处用冒险去祈求什么。”  
“胆小鬼。”宇内放下杯子笑出来。  
“你说得对。”濑见点了点头。

05  
他当然是胆小鬼，过去没有抓着二传的位置不放手是不够胆大，现在没有抓着身边的人让他走开又是不够果断，濑见英太看着面前笑得两眼湿润的人，心头萌生了一点无名火。  
没错，他在生自己的气。  
“啊，啤酒是不是在冰箱里？”宇内晃了晃手里差不多又见底的瓶子。  
“是。”濑见先是回道，接着拉住了刚刚站起身的宇内天满的连帽衫领子，昂着头吻上去。他的嘴里还有刚刚吃过的腌菜的酸味，两只手无处安放，手里的空瓶子滚到了地上，濑见刚刚松了手又换手抚上宇内的后颈，趁着换气呼吸缠住了他的舌头，他像在发泄无名火一样地吮吸着他的唇，只觉得宇内刚刚不应该点破那句“胆小鬼”。  
濑见睁眼去留意他的眼神，这双好看的眼睛里什么情绪都有，只是没有他这个时候想看到的。  
过了好一会儿宇内才想起来挣扎，他伸手推了他一把，后退了两步低头看又坐回椅子上的濑见英太。  
想问为什么又没问出口，两个人就这么沉默着。  
“他应该在的。”濑见低下头，压低声音说，“今天他应该在的。”  
连说了两个“他”以后，宇内才后知后觉地意识到，刚刚所有关乎“分手”的话题都不是“她”而是“他”。  
“是……男人啊。”宇内小心翼翼地说。  
“是啊。”濑见回得干脆。  
“那我们继续喝！”他不知道自己是怎么就从那个吻里恢复过来了，把冰箱里剩下最后的酒都拿了出来。  
接过宇内打开的酒瓶，濑见勉强说了声好，一股脑儿开始灌自己，结果不出意外，想把自己喝断片的濑见依旧很清醒，而试图保持状态的宇内天满已经趴倒在了沙发上。

06  
醒来时去摸茶几上的手机，又是凌晨三点一刻，宇内揉着太阳穴忍着头痛爬起来，模糊间看到阳台上有点点亮光，濑见英太靠着栏杆在抽烟。  
他觉得这个人又远又近。  
又回想起了几个小时前突然的亲吻，宇内坐直了身子自言自语。  
“对啊，我是男人。”  



End file.
